Zombesito/Transcripción Castellana
[ Tema Musical ]'' ' ---- ''Escena: Colegio Françoise Dupont, Se ve a Marinette corriendo a los Casilleros. ---- Juleka: ¿Que le vas a regalar a la Señorita Bustier? Rose: Un album de recortes. Marinette: ¡Hola! Alya: Hola. A ver, ¿terminaste ya tu regalo? Marinette: Espero que le guste a la señorita. Nathaniel: La he dibujado como una superheroína, porque siempre está ayudandonos. ---- Escena: Colegio Françoise Dupont, flashback ---- Caline Bustier: Asi esta mejor. Y ahora, abrazaos. ---- Escena: Colegio Françoise Dupont, dia presente ---- Mylène: Le voy a dar una rasta para agradecerle las clases de respiracion ya no tengo menos miedo a los akumas. ---- Escena: Colegio Françoise Dupont, flashback ---- Caline Bustier Respirad hondo. Deshacen vuestras emociones como en un lago en calma. (Kim se cae debajo.) Miss Bustier: No tan en calma, Kim. (Estudiantes se rien.) ---- Escena: Colegio Françoise Dupont, dia presente ---- Rose: Yo me inspiren el ejercicio que hacemos siempre a comienzan de cada a clase. ---- Escena: Salón de clase de Miss Bustier, flashback ---- Rose: ¡Hola, Chloé! ¡Tienes el pelo genial hoy! Chloé: ¿Como que hoy? Mi pelo siempre lo esta. (pausa) Si, bien, hoy, Rose, estas menos... Irritante. ---- Escena: Colegio Françoise Dupont, dia presente ---- Rose: ¿No es genial comenzar el dia con palabras bonitas de los demas? Marinette: ¡Con parado con los otros, mi regalo van a ser muy poca cosa! Alya: ¡No te preocupes, chica, no pasara nada! Adrian: ¿Y tu, Marinette? Habras traido algo increible, como siempre. Marinette: ¿Que? Yo... Eres una monada. ¡Eh! O sea... ¡Quiero decir que no es nada! (risita nerviosa) (Marinette abre el regalo.) (Los estudiantes se quedan boquiabiertos) Marinette: (Leyendo la escritura en su presente) "Si queremos cambiar el mundo, tenemos que querernos en nosotros." Es una de las primeras cosas que nos dijo cuando la conocimos. No lo he olvidado. Estudiantes: ¡Ah! (Chloé cierra su taquilla.) Marinette: Tambien he añadido este falsa o labial. ¡Es su color favorito! Alya: Probablemente la Señorita Bustier se a la razon por la que las llevamos tambien. Adrian: Soy muy afortunado protener una profesora como ella. ¿Y tu, Chloé? ¿Qué le vas a regalar? (Chloé mira hacia atrás a Sabrina, no estoy diciendo nada) Marinette: Nada. Como siempre desde la guarderia. (Chloé frunce el ceño. Sabrina camina frente a Chloé.) Sabrina: No es culpa suya, ¿vale? ¡No le va los cumpleaños! Nunca nos celebra, vivo al que su madre. (Chloé abre la boca en estado de shock.) Chloé: Si, bueno, tampoco tienes que contarles mi vida. (Chloé empuja a Sabrina detrás de ella.) Chloé: ¿Todo se rolla de los detalles del amor? ¡Es ridiculo! ¡Absolutamente ridiculo! (Marinette gira hacia Alya) Marinette: (susurrando) Chloé no tiene corazón. Chloé: ¡Claro que lo tengo! Y si quiero papi me puede comprar otro. (Suena el timbre de la clase) Kim: ¿Qué clase hay ahora? Max: Fisica. (Los estudiantes charlan cuando salen del vestuario. Marinette observa a Chloé mientras pone su regalo en su casillero. Ella cierra la puerta de su taquilla, sin darse cuenta de que se abrió de nuevo. Marinette se va, mirando a Chloé. Sabrina intenta irse pero Chloé la detiene.) Sabrina: ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la clase de la Srta. Mendeleiev, Chloé! (Chloé abre la taquilla de Marinette.) Chloé: Rotulador. (Sabrina le da un marcador permanente a Chloé. Chloé lo mira, disgustado.) Chloé: Sin la tapa. (Sabrina elimina la tapa del marcador permanente.) Chloé: Tengo un regalo para ti, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. (Una presentación de la clase de Marinette.) ---- Escena: Colegio Françoise Dupont, una hora mas tarde. ---- Marinette: ¡Por fin nos toca a la Señorita Bustier! ¡El de hoy va a ser su mejor cumpleaños! (Suena el timbre de la clase) ---- Escena: Salón de clase de Miss Bustier ---- Alix: ¡Son para usted! Rose: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Señorita! Miss Bustier: ¡Ah, gracias! Max: ¡La queremos! Rose: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Señorita! Caline Bustier: ¡Oh, sois encantadores! (toma el regalo de Marinette para abrir.) Alya: Ese es el de Marinette. (saca el regalo de Marinette, leyendo el mensaje de Marinette luego hace la cara sorprendida. El mensaje de Marinette ha sido garabateado sobre con una figura de palo crudo de lo que solía ser el mensaje de Marinette. Marinette se levanta de su asiento recupera su presente y examina) Marinette: ¿Qué? ¡Seguro que ha sido, Chloé Bourgeois! Max: (Verificando su teléfono) Cierto al 99.56%. Alya: Pero que feo, Chloé. Caline Bustier: Calmaos. No nos enfademos el dia de mi cumpleaños. (Tomando el regalo de Marinette) Bien, este regalo es maravilloso. (Toma un bálsamo labial de la bolsa) ¡Lo usaré como bolsa de maquillaje! Y asi pensare las dos cada vez que lo utilice. Marinette: ¿Qué? ¿Va a dejar que se salga con la suya? Alya: ¡Es peor que Lepidóptero! Alix: Me dio un mundo está akumatizado por su culpa! (Los estudiantes comienzan a hablar en voz alta. La señorita Bustier aplaude sus manos) Caline Bustier: ¡Chicos, por favor, tranquilizaos! (El hablar muere.) Caline Bustier: La clase no es un lugar para insultarnos y dija mal! ¿Marinette, podrías venir conmigo? Marinette: ¿Qué? (La señorita Bustier abre la puerta.) Caline Bustier: Alya, confio para asegurarme de que no ocurrira nada mientras falto. Alya: Si, señorita. (Marinette y Miss Bustier se van del aula.) ---- Escena: Afueras del Salón de clase de Miss Bustier. Marinette levanta la vista después de caminar fuera del aula furioso y gruñendo ---- Escena: Guarida de Lepidóptero se abre la ventana. ---- Lepidóptero: ¡Qué injusticia..! ¿Hay algo peor que ser castigado por lo que ha hecho otra persona? (Lepidóptero carga akuma con energía oscura.) ¡Vuela mi pequeño akuma, y demonizala! (El akuma vuela a París.) ---- Escena: Afueras, entonces dentro del Colegio Françoise Dupont ---- Marinette: ¡Pero, Señorita, es injusto! ¡Chloé dibujo, y una... cosa de Chloé! ¿Y... me lo reprocho usted a mi? (La señorita Bustier se ríe, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Marinette, arrodillándose.) Caline Bustier: ¡No te reprocho nada, tranquila! Como representante la clase, debe ser un buen ejemplo para tus compañeros. No caigas en sentimientos de odio, ahora intenta a perdonar a Chloé. (Akuma vuela más cerca de Marinette, luego vuela más lejos.) Lepidóptero: ¡Las emociones se escapan! ¡Acercate más, akuma! Marinette: No lo entiendo... Chloé es lo peor persona del mundo. Caline Bustier: Venga... Hay personas mucho peores que Chloé Bourgeois en Paris. Las personas como Chloé son capaces de grandes cosas. Pero solo piensan en si mismas, no entienden lo que es amar, y no podemos cambiar eso. Pero podemos mostrarselos siendo un buen ejemplo, por eso Marinette eres tan importante en el mundo. Porque tienes mucho amor quedar. ¿Cuento contigo? Marinette: Pues claro, señorita. (Akuma vuela más cerca, la señorita Bustier lo nota y escudos Marinette tratando de espantarlo con su bolsa de cosméticos.) Caline Bustier: ¡Un akuma! ¡No, no! ¡Vete de aqui! ¡No demonizes a uno de mis estudiantes! Lepidóptero: ¡Ahi esta! ¡El miedo a que pueda dañar a su alumna favorita! ¡Vuela mi pequeño akuma, y demonizala! Caline Bustier: ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! (Caline Bustier arroja la bolsa de cosméticos en el Akuma, abrazando a Marinette. El bálsamo labial sale volando, golpeando el akuma, akumatizando el objeto. La señorita Bustier cierra los ojos, suelta a Marinette, da un paso atrás en una esquina y sostiene su cabeza, tratando de luchar contra el akuma.) Marinette: ¡Aguante! ¡Piensa en cosas positivas! (La superposición de Lepidóptero aparece en la cara de la señorita Bustier.) Lepidóptero: Hola, señorita. Soy Lepidóptero. Caline Bustier: ¡No seguir escuchandote! ¡No me obligaras a ser mala! Lepidóptero: ¿Quien ha hablado del mal? Ya hay demasiado odio en este mundo. ¡Quiero ayudar a que esteis unidos con amor al fin! ¿No es tu mayor deseo? Marinette: ¡Señorita, vamos! ¡Respire y concentrese! (La señorita Bustier jadea, luego se endereza y cede ante el akuma. Marinette se tapa la boca, asustada, luego huye.) Lepidóptero: Zombimuack. te doy el poder de expandir el amor y la compasión. ¡Gracias a ti, la humanidad se unira en un gran abrazo! A cambio, traerme los prodigios de Ladybug y Cat Noir. Caline Bustier: No me detendre hasta que todo el mundo sienta amor. (La señorita Bustier recoge su artículo akumatizado, el bálsamo labial luego lo aplica a sus labios.) Caline Bustier: Empezando con Chloé Bourgeois. (Caline Bustier se transforma en Zombimuack.) ---- Escena: Los casilleros.Marinette patea la puerta, jadea y mira a su alrededor. ---- Marinette: ¡Lepidóptero no le va hacer esto a lo mejor profesora del mundo! ''de Transformacion '' Marinette: ¡Tikki, puntos fuera! (Marinette se transforma en Ladybug) ---- Escena: Salón de clase de Miss Bustier. Zombimuack abre la puerta, entra al aula con un baile en su paso luego salta sobre la mesa con la espalda hacia los estudiantes gira su bálsamo labial entre sus dedos y vuelve a aplicar el bálsamo antes de volverse hacia los estudiantes. ---- Zombimuack: ¡Buenas noticias para nosotros, estudiantes! ¡Desde ahora, os vais abrazar, besar y sentir el amor! Incluso tu, Chloé. Chloé: ¿Yo? (Zombimuack le envía un beso a Chloé. Ella se esconde detrás de Sabrina.) (El beso golpea a Sabrina en la frente. Chloé la empuja) Sabrina: ¿Qué es esto? (trata de borrar la marca de beso) (Zombimuack adopta una pose, luego vuelve a aplicar su bálsamo labial intentar enviar otro beso. Ladybug envuelve su yo-yo alrededor de la mano de Zombimuack para detenerla.) Ladybug: ¡Señorita Bustier! ¡Tiene que salir de ahi! Zombimuack: ¡Ya no soy la señorita Bustier! (Zombimuack tira del yo-yo de Ladybug, tirándola contra la pared.) Zombimuack: ¡Soy Zombimuack! (Zombimuack ataca, Ladybug esquiva, los estudiantes se apresuran fuera del aula. Adrián tiene la puerta.) Adrián: ¡Salid de aqui! (Zombimuack le envía un beso a Ladybug, lo desvía con su yo-yo. Adrián cierra la puerta detrás de él. Sabrina cojea débilmente por las escaleras.) ---- Escena: Colegio Françoise Dupont ---- Sabrina: Yo... creo que hace mucho calor de repente. (Sabrina se sienta, sosteniendo su cofre.) Sabrina: No se que me pasa... (Chloé camina hacia Sabrina, pisando fuerte.) Chloé:¡Ah! ¿Qué te pasa? (Sabrina se vuelve hacia Chloé. Los ojos de Sabrina brillan de color púrpura, cambiando su color del iris.) Sabrina: Chloé... Beso. (Sabrina intenta besar a Chloé. Chloé se resiste.) Chloé: ¡Dejame! (Adrián saca a Chloé de debajo de Sabrina. Sabrina se arrastra hacia los otros estudiantes.) Adrián: ¡Cuidado! (Sabrina salta a Mylène.) Sabrina: Besito. Ivan: ¡Mylène! (Ivan saca a Sabrina de Mylène.) Ivan: ¿Estás bien? Mylène: Ivan estoy... Me siento muy... (Los ojos de Mylène brillan de color púrpura.) Mylène: Beso... (Los ojos de Adrien se abren.) Adrián: ¡Se contagia! ¡Que no os besen! Mylène: ¡Beso! Ivan: ¡Corred! ¡Las detendre! (Ivan cuida las escaleras de Sabrina y Mylène. Adrián mira a Iván por un momento.) Ivan: ¡Parad! ¡Me hacéis cosquillas! ---- Escena: Salón de clase de Miss Bustier. Ladybug lucha con Zombimuack. Ivan, Mylène y Sabrina corren hacia Ladybug ---- Ivan, Mylène, Sabrina: ¡Beso! (Ladybug salta fuera del camino. Zombimuack sale por la puerta.) Zombimuack: La dejo en vuestras manos, queridos. ---- Escena: Salón de clase de la Srta. Mendeleiev. Zombimuack patea la puerta. ---- Zombimuack: ¿Está aqui Chloé? Srta. Mendeleiev: ¿Porque interrumpa en mi clase? ¡Responda! Zombimuack: ¿No? Bueno. ¡Besos para todos esos! (Zombimuack envía besos a los estudiantes. Uno de ellos golpea a la Srta. Mendeleiev.) ---- Escena: Estudio de arte del Colegio Françoise Dupont. Zombimuack patea la puerta. ---- Zombimuack: ¿Chloé Bourgeois? ¿No está aqui? (envía besos a los estudiantes) ¡Muchos besitos! ---- Escena: Oficina del Sr. Damocles. Zombimuack patea la puerta. ---- Zombimuack: ¡Chloé! Sr. Damocles: Perdone, ¿nadie le ha enseñado a llamar antes de entrar? Zombimuack: No me gusta, prefiero tocar con gentileza. (besa la frente del Sr. Damocles.) ¡Besito! ---- Escena: Afueras del Colegio Françoise Dupont. Zombimuack patea la puerta. Los estudiantes zombis se agotan. ---- Estudiantes: ¡Beso! Zombimuack: ¡Chloé! Encontraré tarde o temprano. Estudiantes: ¡Beso! ---- Escena: Salón de clase de Miss Bustier Cintas Ladybug Ivan, Mylène y Sabrina al escritorio de la señorita Bustier mientras le hacen ruidos de besos ---- Ladybug: ¡Si! Asi estaréis mejor. (se queda sin clase). Estudiantes: ¡Beso! (El yo-yo de Ladybug fuera.) ---- Escena: Sotano del Colegio Françoise Dupont. Ladybug entra. ---- Ladybug: ¿Hay alguien? (Ladybug es atacada por estudiantes zombificados, pero esquiva, dejando el sótano y cerrando la puerta ante uno de los estudiantes zombificados) ---- Escena: El comedor del Colegio Françoise Dupont. Ladybug entra. ---- Ladybug: ¿Hay alguien? (Ladybug es atacada por estudiantes zombificados, pero esquiva, derribando un carrito de bandejas y huyendo, atrancando una puerta con una escoba.) Ladybug: Vale, aqui tampoco. ---- Escena: Colegio Françoise Dupont. Ladybug se escabulle de los estudiantes zombis. ---- Escena: Los casilleros del Colegio Françoise Dupont. Ladybug entra. ---- Ladybug: ¿Hay alguien? (Ladybug mira alrededor, balanceando su yo-yo. Se abre una taquilla, revelando a Chloé, quien corre hacia Ladybug desde atrás.) Chloé: ¡Ladybug! (Ladybug agarra la mano de Chloé instintivamente y arroja a Chloé sobre su hombro en un casillero.) Ladybug: ¡Perdona! Fue sin querer. Alya: ¡Ladybug! (abraza a Ladybug) Nino: ¡Nos has salvado! Ladybug: ¿Estais bien? (Kim y Max dejan sus escondites. Alya mira detrás de ella.) Alya: Eso parece. Nino: Ahm... ¿Adrián? Aun no ha salido de su taquilla. (Ladybug abre el casillero donde está Adrián.) Ladybug: ¿Adrián? Adrián: Besito... (Ladybug cierra el casillero. La clase de la señorita Bustier grita, alertando a otros estudiantes zombis.) Alya: Oh, no. Debe de haberlo besando cuando estabas salvando a Chloé. (Estudiantes zombis se agolpan afuera del vestuario.) Ladybug: ¡A la azotea! Ivan: ¡Beso! (Ladybug abre una ventana, enganchando su yo-yo en algo. Los estudiantes zombis entran al vestuario al igual que Ladybug tira de Max usando su yo-yo. Adrián aún está escondido dentro de un armario.) Plagg: Admitelo. Era un estratagema para conseguir un beso de Ladybug. Adrián: No sea ridículo. Solo no hay fe para espiar la antención. Adrián: ¡Plagg, garras fuera! (Adrián se transforma en Cat Noir. La secuencia de transformación no se muestra. Cat Noir abre la puerta del armario.) Cat Noir: ¡Lo siento, chicos, nada de autografos! (Cat Noir sale corriendo del vestuario y cierra la puerta. Los estudiantes zombis intentan seguirlo.) ---- Escena: El techo del Colegio Françoise Dupont/Las Calles de Paris. Los estudiantes zombis intentan alcanzar a los estudiantes de Miss Bustier. ---- Nadja: De nuevo los cuidadanos de Paris estan en peligro. Un extraña enfermedad esta expandiendose. (Cat Noir salta a la azotea donde están los estudiantes de Miss Bustier.) Cat Noir: Hola, os saludaria la francesa, pero nada de besos por hoy, ¿eh? Ladybug: Me alegro de que hayas venido. Mira esto. (Ladybug muestra imágenes de Cat Noir de las noticias.) Nadja: ¡Cortas de zombies beso con el se estan descendiendo! Veamos que tienes que decirnos el Alcalde desde del ayuntamiento. André: Aconsejamos a todos que se queden en casa. Roger: ¡Besito! (Roger salta al Sr. Bourgeois, besando su mejilla. El Sr. Bourgeois cae junto con su podio y Roger. Las imágenes recortan a Nadja en el estudio. El ruido blanco reemplaza las imágenes del Sr. Bourgeois.) Nadja: ¿Alcalde? ¿Alcalde? (Chloé aleja a Cat Noir mirando por encima del hombro de Ladybug.) Chloé: ¿Papi? (Nadja intenta agitar el beso de Zombizou con su tablet.) Nadja: Tenemos algun problema tecnico. (El beso de Zombizou golpea la mejilla de Nadja. Zombizou entra al tiro.) Zombimuack: Yo cuidaré de tu papi, Chloé. ¡Ven! (Chloé huye, gritando.) Zombimuack: Ladybug y Cat Noir, ire a por vosotros. (Zombimuack besa la lente de la cámara) Zombimuack: ¡Al menos que mis chicas y chicos os encuentren antes, porque pronto toda la ciudad os estará pisando los talones! (Risa malvada) (Ladybug termina el feed. Alix camina lentamente hacia Chloé apoyándola en el borde del techo.) Alix: Chloé. Siempre Chloé. ¡Solo piensas en ti misma! Alya: ¿Porque no les damos lo que quieren? Nino: ¡Si, buena idea! Chloé: ¿Es culpa mia ser mejor que vosotros? Ladybug: Siento defraudaros, pero Chloé no se merece esto mas que cualquier otro. (Chloé cruza sus brazos, sonriendo) Ladybug: Y la necesitamos como cebo para Zombimuack. Chloé: ¿Gracias? (Rose apunta a alguna parte.) Rose: ¡Ya vienen! (Estudiantes zombis suben al techo) Ladybug: ¡Nos tenemos que ir! (mira un autobús en la calle) ¡Por ahi! ¿Cat Noir, sabes conducir? Cat Noir: Ya sabes la respuesta, mi lady. Algo para todo. Ladybug: Los gatos primero. (Cat Noir salta hacia adelante.) (Cat Noir aterriza en la parte superior del autobús, haciendo una voltereta. Cat Noir extiende su bastón para llegar a la azotea de la escuela. Le tira el cinturón a Ladybug. Chloé parece asustada.) Chloé: Max, Kim, vosotros primero. (Max y Kim se cruzan furiosos de brazos. Ladybug envuelve la cintura de Rose con el cinturón de Cat Noir, enrollándolo alrededor del bastón de Cat Noir. Rose se desliza por el bastón, gritando de emoción. Cat Noir la atrapa. Cat Noir ayuda a Rose a meterse dentro del autobús a través del techo. Cat Noir atrapa a Juleka. Mariquita envía a Alya hacia abajo. Nino sostiene el bastón, pero es interrumpido por estudiantes zombificados. Ladybug usa su yo-yo para atraparlos.) Ladybug: ¡Deprisa! (Nino se desliza por el bastón de Cat Noir. Los estudiantes zombis suben al techo.) Estudiantes: ¡Beso, beso, besito! (Max shields Chloé. Chloé backs away. Zombified students attack Max. Kim stops before he slides down Cat Noir's baton.) Kim: ¡Max! (Max escudos Chloé. Chloé retrocede. Los estudiantes zombis atacan a Max. Kim se detiene antes de deslizarse por el bastón de Cat Noir.) Kim: ¡Vamos, Chloé! (Los estudiantes zombis dejan ir a Max. Se da vuelta para revelar que ha sido zombificado.) Chloé: Juego a los héroes si quieres, Kim, pero ni se te ocurra a besarme. Kim: Vale Chloé, vete de una vez. (Kim desliza a Chloé por el bastón de Cat Noir. Kim es atacada por estudiantes zombificados. Ladybug usando su yo-yo para sacar a Kim de las manos de los estudiantes zombificados. Ladybug agarra a Kim y salta con él a un lugar seguro. Chloé se desliza por el bastón de Cat Noir.) Cat Noir: ¡Eh, más despacio! (Chloé se desliza más allá de Cat Noir, golpeando un letrero. Los zombis intentan llegar a Chloé) Chloé: ¡Hola! ¿Quien va a venido a salvarme? (Cat Noir salta del autobús. Cat Noir comienza a agitar sus brazos.) Cat Noir: ¡Yuju! ¡Besito, beso! (Rose abre las puertas del autobús, yéndose.) Juleka: ¡Rose, no! Rose: ¡No puedo dejarla asi! (Rose corre para atrapar a Chloé. Chloé se cae. Chloé sostiene su espinilla.) Chloé: ¡Genial! ¡Me he torcido el tobillo porque no ha llegado al tiempo! (Rose recoge a Chloé. Corta a Ladybug y Kim quien tiene marcas de beso morado en su cara) Kim: Ayuda a Chloé. Porque, nos salvaras a todos como siempre, ¿no? Ladybug: Si. Te lo prometo, Kim. (Corta a Rose llevando a Chloé. Un zombie agarra la pierna de Rose. Rose grita) Juleka: Rose... (Ladybug salva a Rose y Chloé con su yo-yo. Cat Noir cebo de los zombies de pie en la parte superior de una camioneta.) Cat Noir: ¡Ña-ña-ña-ña-ña! ¡Beso, besito! (Cat Noir salta y luego salta sobre el autobús.) Cat Noir: Rápido, tenemos que irnos. (recupera su bastón). (Ladybug y Cat Noir miran a Max y Kim. Mariquita mira enojada hacia abajo. El motor del bus se ha iniciado. El autobús procede vacilante.) Ladybug: ¿Pero no sabias conducir? Cat Noir: Lo siento, se muy bueno en el Formula street 3. Pero no sale ningun autobus en el juego. (El autobús acelera, dejando atras de los zombies.) ---- Escena: Autobús. Juleka consuela a Rose. Chloé mira hacia abajo. Alix la mira con enojo. ---- Juleka: ¿Estas bien? Rose: Si... Ha estado muy cerquita, nada mas. (Se muestra que la pierna de Rose tiene una marca de beso morado.) Cat Noir: ¿Y ahora que? Ladybug: Llevemos a Chloé a la Torre Eiffel. Es un lugar visible donde habrá muchos zombies, pero también poco sitios donde puedan esconderse. Cat Noir: Y poco sitios para escondernos. Ladybug: Es la unica forma si queremos Zombimuack aparezca... (Rose grita. Juleka está cubriendo su boca, alejándose de Rose. Rose se da vuelta, revelando que ha sido zombificada. Los estudiantes corren al frente del autobús, siguiendo a Rose. Alix detiene a Rose. Ladybug atrapa a Alix, Rose y Juleka en un lado del autobús usando su yo-yo.) Rose: ¡Besito! (Rose abraza a Alix para plantar un beso.) Alix: ¡Condio en plenamente en ti, Ladybug! Chloé: ¡Tenéis que dejar de imbadir mi especio personal de una vez! ---- Escena: Las Calles de Paris ---- Lepidóptero: No olvides el trato, Zombimuack. Zombimuack: ¡Nadie puede escapar de mis besos! (Zombimuack vuelve a aplicar su protector labial, luego da grandes saltos hacia la Torre Eiffel.) ---- Escena: Torre Eiffel. Cat Noir aparca el autobús debajo de la Torre Eiffel. Él saca a Chloé del autobús. ---- Cat Noir: ¡No os separéis de mi! (Los estudiantes siguen a Cat Noir. Ladybug suelta su yo-yo, presionando el botón de la puerta del autobús y saltando, atrapando a Rose, Alix y Juleka adentro. Ladybug corre dentro de la Torre Eiffel. Nino cierra la puerta detrás de Ladybug.) Ladybug: (empujando una máquina expendedora hacia la puerta) ¡Aparta, Nino! ¡Rápido todos al ascensor! Alya: (presionando el botón del elevador) ¡Vamos, vamos! (Las puertas del ascensor se abren. Alya es atacando por zombies que estaban en el ascensor.) Nino: ¡Alya! (Nino y Ladybug retiran zombies de Alya y fijarlos.) Nino: Oh, no... Cat Noir: No podemos hacer nada. (entra el ascensor) ¡Vamos! Alya: Es cierto. (sostiene la mano de Ladybug) Por favor, salvaos vosotros. Ladybug: (entra el ascensor) ¿Nino? (Nino incluso el gorro a Ladybug como un adios. Las puertas del ascensor se cierran.) Ladybug: ¡Nino! (El elevador sube. Ladybug golpea la puerta del ascensor con su puño.) Cat Noir: Bichito, no importa que seamos los unicos que nos salvemos, si todos es solución. Chloé: Solo sobre vive los mejores. ---- Escena: Parte inferior de la Torre Eiffel ---- Nino: Ya hemos estado juntos en problemas otras veces. (Nino abre sus brazos. Alya levanta la mirada, zombificada.) Alya: Beso. (abraza a Nino) (Nino abraza Alya de vuelta.) ---- Escena: Mejor de la Torre Eiffel. Puertas del elevador abiertas. ---- Ladybug: Por ahi. ¡Al despacho de Eiffel! (Abre la puerta) (Son atacantes por zombies. Ladybug esquiva, Cat Noir tiene problemas. Cat Noir lanza a Chloé.) Cat Noir: ¡Ladybug, tuya! (Ladybug atrapa a Chloé.) Ladybug: ¡Lo tengo! (Ladybug arroja a Chloé a la oficina de Gustave Eiffel, cerrando la puerta con llave. Chloé mira una figura de Gustave Eiffel, gritando.) (Cat Noir tener vuelta los zombies. Cat Noir tiene marcas de besos en él.) Ladybug: (sosteniendo la cara de Cat Noir) ¡Cat Noir! Cat Noir: Me quedare un rato, mi lady. Si al final vamos a besarno, prefiero que sea despues de que nos salve. Ladybug: ¡No! Cat Noir: Puedes arreglar esto lo sabes. ¡No discutamos! (Ladybug corre. Cat Noir cae bajo el peso de los zombies.) ---- Escena: Mejor de la Eiffel ---- Ladybug: Solas tu y yo. (mira a su alrededor) ¿Chloé? (se agacha al escondite de Chloé debajo de una mesa pequeña) Chloé: No me interpondre en mi camino. ¡Suerte! (A través de una ventana, Zombimuack se rie.) Zombimuack: Entregame a Chloé y tus prodigios, Ladybug. ¡De esa forma por fin concederos el triunfo final del amor! Lepidóptero: (desde su guarida) ¡Mi victoria está muy cerca! Ladybug: ¡Lucky Charm! (aparece un dispensador de removedor de maquillajes) Chloé: (se levanta) ¿Desmaquillador? ¿Como vas a salvarme con eso? (Con su Lucky Vision, Ladybug ve la bufanda usada en la figura de Gustave Eiffel cuando la visión se interrumpe) Cat Noir: (escuchado desde afuera, arriba) ¡Cataclysm! (Cat Noir choca contra el techo en la oficina.) Ladybug: ¡Cat Noir! (Cat Noir levanta la cabeza, revelando ojos morados.) Cat Noir: Beso. (intenta agarrar a Ladybug) (Ladybug agarra la bufanda de la modelo de Gustave Eiffel mientras Cat Noir comienza a perseguirla por la habitación.) Ladybug: Calma, gatito... Tendran besos... Pero antes, tengo que usar una Lucky Charm. (aplica el removedor de maquillaje a la bufanda mientras es perseguido) Chloé: (de vuelta debajo de la mesa) ¡Lo siento! Ladybug: ¿Qué? Chloé: ¡Esto es culpa mia! Ladybug: (envolviendo la bufanda alrededor de su yo-yo) Genial. Pero no es el momento. (Cat Noir salta a Ladybug, pero Chloé se pone de pie y la protege. Cat Noir se aferra a Chloé.) Chloé: Salvanos, Ladybug. (Cat Noir comienza a besar la mejilla de Chloé. Ladybug salta a través del agujero que hizo Cat Noir en el techo, para enfrentarse a Zombimuack.) Zombimuack: Estas sola, Ladybug. ¡Acepta mi amor, y dame tus prodigios! Ladybug: ¡No hay amor verdadero! (Ladybug lanza el yo-yo con la bufanda empapada envuelta en Zombimuack. A su regreso, el yo-yo se limpia el bálsamo labial de Zombimuack. Zombimuack intenta enviar un beso, pero no pasa nada. Zombimuack saca su bálsamo labial para volver a aplicarlo, pero Ladybug detiene a Zombimuack con su yo-yo, y luego le quita el bálsamo labial de las manos de Zombimuack. Zombizou cae hacia atrás fuera de la Torre Eiffel. El yo-yo de Ladybug hace retroceder a Zombimuack. Ladybug rompe el palo de bálsamo, y el akuma sale volando.) Ladybug: Ya no harás más daño, pequeño akuma. ¡Yo te libero del mal! (captura el akuma y purifica)¡Te tengo! Adios, pequeña mariposa. ¡Prodigiosa Ladybug! (La luz milagrosa arregla todo el daño causado. Liberado de la infuencia, Chloé empuja a Cat Noir con disgusto. De vuelta en el autobús Rose y Juleka se abrazan y se les une Alix. En un banco del parque, zombie Mylène e Iván se besan antes de que la ola Milagrosa los cure, después de lo cual se besan nuevamente, libremente.) ---- Escena: Guarida de Lepidóptero ---- Lepidóptero: ¡Ladybug, Cat Noir! Si Zombimuack tiene razón si el amor siempre gana. Entonces algun dia mi mayor deseo se hara realidad. (Guarida de Lepidóptero se cierra la ventana) ---- Escena: Mejor de la Torre Eiffel. Zombimuack se destransformara a la señorita Bustier. ---- Ladybug y Cat Noir: ¡Bien hecho! Caline Bustier: Ladybug.. Cat Noir... Pero... El akuma me cambio, oh no, mis emociones negativas han surgido, es... es terrible! ...Soy terrible. Ladybug: ¡No es asi! No es culpa suya. Lepidóptero es el culpable. Caline Bustier: Hebido muchas personas... Chloé: No... Fui yo... Me olvide de su cumpleaños, otra vez. Y cuando vi que todos tenian algo para usted, perdi el control. Porque yo tambien queria darle un regalo bonito. Perdon, señorita Bustier. Caline Bustier: Chloé, esas palabras son el mejor regalo que podrias haberme hecho creeme. (abraza a Chloé) (Chloé la abraza, olvidándose de sí misma por un momento.) Chloé: Ahm, si. Vale, ya paso. (Ladybug y Cat Noir se van.) ---- Escena: Salón de clase de Miss Bustier ---- Chloé: ¿Yo? ¿Quieres que me disculpe delante de toda la clase? ¡Ridiculo! Ellos deberian agradecerme que les haya salvado. Alya: Ya nos ha pasado esto mas veces, Chloé, cuando ocurre algo, tu version nunca suele ser la correcta. (Marinette pone un brazo sobre el hombro de Alya.) Marinette: (a Chloé) ¡Ayudaste a Ladybug y salvaste a la señorita! ¡Increible! Hay un corazon de verdad haciendo ahi. Perdona por decir que no lo habia... (empuja a Alya lejos) ¡Y gracias! (Se aleja) (Chloé y Sabrina la miran, sorprendidas, luego el uno al otro. Chloé se encoge de hombros.) Alya: ¿Marinette? ¿Chica, aun sigues Zombio que te pasa hoy? Marinette: He visto que Chloé tiene corazon. Pero que no sabe como utilizarlo. Con suerte, aprenderas y le demostrarlos como se hace. (Chloé rápidamente pone algo en el escritorio de la señorita Bustier, detrás del monitor de la computadora, luego actúa indiferente. Miss Bustier entra. Chloé se sienta en su escritorio.) Caline Bustier: ¡Buenos dias, chicos! Estudiantes: ¡Buenos dias! Caline Bustier: ¡Me alegro de veros! Como siempre, empezaremos el dia haciendole un cumplido nuestro compañero de al lado. (La vista se balancea para mostrar el presente de Chloé.) ---- '''''FIN ---- Categoría:Transcripciones Castellanas